


Scarlet Comfort

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Slave, Suicide, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Seungcheol, one of the wealthiest Lords in Gyeongju, falls in love with the beautiful male courtesan named Jeonghan. He promised to set him free- no matter the cost.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Scarlet Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to do fluff... 
> 
> Oh well.

“This way, my Lord.” Seungcheol was led to a narrow hallway and into a room on the far right. “Please make yourself comefortable. He will be with you shortly.” and then the servant withdrew from the room.

Seungcheol roamed his eyes around, taking in the harsh sight of the scarlet-painted walls. He decided to sit on one of the chairs across the bed

He’s uncertain on what lead him to this establishment. He’s never been here before. But talk of the town is that there’s a courtesan capturing the hearts of many a men and he wanted to see for himself. His thoughts then were disturbed when the door on the right side of the bed slid open.

_That was the first time their eyes met._

The figure clad in a sheer rosy robe made his way towards him, their eyes never breaking contact. The courtesan stopped mid-way and bowed, “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, my Lord.” and then he looked up whilst still bowing and sought Seungcheol’s eyes.

The noble nodded at him and he straightened himself. Seungcheol is in awe. The courtesan had cerulean eyes-- piercing yet tender. His wavy flaxen locks complimenting his features. Seungcheol also noted he wore nothing underneath the sheer robe.

“How do you want me, my Lord?” the courtesan asked. Seungcheol’s breath hitched upon hearing the question. The light-haired man had a unique voice and with ever word he spoke, Seungcheol found himself being drawn in. 

The smaller man must have noticed his precariousness and giggled softly. “Come my Lord. Let me help you relax on the bed.” he extended his hand and Seungcheol took it. They stopped before the bed and the courtesan turned to face him. “Would you like me to take off your jeogori?” Seungcheol nodded again and the other took off his upper wear effortlessly.

The courtesan then climbed up the bed and settled himself on one side. He tapped the space beside him softly, gesturing for Seungcheol to follow him.

Seungcheol lied down, never once taking his eyes off this ethereal being beside him. “What is your name?” he asked.

“I’m Jeonghan, my Lord.” the courtesan introduced himself with a small smile. “Would you like me to get started?” Jeonghan sat straight and was about to pull off his robe when the nobleman stopped him. “No. I’m not here for that.” the other’s statement made Jeonghan frown and tilt his head to one side. “What are you here for then, my Lord?”

“I.. wonder the same thing.” Seungcheol admitted. This made Jeonghan smile mischievously, “My Lord is aware the cost remains the same regardless of what we do, right?”

Seungcheol nodded. “Yes. Yes I’ll pay.”

Jeonghan then lied down, propping himself with him right arm. “Are you certain you’re alright to pay that much for my company? I am aware I don’t cost cheap.”

“I’m certain.” Seungcheol smiled at him.

Jeonghan placed his hand on top of the nobleman’s chest, “Too bad. I was looking forward to kissing these plump lips.” he then ran his thumb along Seungcheol’s lower lip.

“But you’re not allowed to kiss, right?” Seungcheol recalled the servants instructions on him. The courtesans of this estabishment are prohibited to engage in such enderment.

“Well I was willing to break the rules for once.” Jeonghan leaned in closer. “And besides, no one will know if we never tell them, right?” by this time, his words are whispers and Seungcheol shuddered as his warm breath came in contact with his skin.

But as much as Seungcheol wanted a taste of those tinted lips, what he desired most is to know Jeonghan more. “I’d rather we talk. Tell me about yourself.” Jeonghan then pulled back, startled at Seungcheol’s words.

“I can’t.” he said. “That’s too personal.”

“And sharing a bed isn’t?”

“My Lord you see, with my kind of profession, sex is casual. I was brought up with the everyday reminder that my body does not belong to me. It belongs to the people who pay so I can get by; it belongs to the master who I owe so much.” the courtesan explained. “So for me, telling you about myself, letting you in- is far more personal than sharing a bed.”

Seungcheol was sure he saw sorrow in those cerulean orbs. “Alright then. Talk about anything. I like your voice. It calms me.” he said.

“I’m sorry my Lord, I have nothing to talk about. You see, when I receive guests, we really don’t do much talking.” there was a hint of embarassment evidenced by the faint scarlet tint on the smaller man’s cheeks. “But I can sing for you, if that’s okay.” Seungcheol nodded and the sorrow from Jeonghan’s eyes faded and was replaced by excitement.

_Neol gyesog gyesog dama nae ane_

_Neol gyesog gyesog dalbiche pige_

_Deo gipeo gipeo jin neoui hyanggi_

_Na neoege chwihae_

_Bolasbicheulo byeonhaega_

_Byeonhaega_

Seungcheol immersed himself in Jeonghan’s melody, not wanting the song to end. The courtesan had a very unique speaking voice, but when he sings-- Seungcheol imagines this is how the angels sound like.

Jeonghan ends the song, glancing at Seungcheol. “Forgive me, my Lord. My song is incomplete.”

“Thank you for letting me hear you sing. I wouldn’t mind paying to hear you again.” Seungcheol saw the other blush.

“Will you visit me again, my Lord?” he asked.

Seungcheol smiled, “As often as I could.” and when Jeonghan returned his smile, he felt his heart miss a beat.

\--

Seungcheol could not stop thinking about Jeonghan. His eyes, his lips, his voice-- everything about him captivates him. He is breath taking.

He looked forward to seeing Jeonghan every tuesdays. He became his escape.

Jeonghan still finds it uncanny how Seungcheol prefers to talk but the nobleman noticed how with every visit, Jeonghan seems to be opening up more and more. He loves hearing the other talk and his laugh-- his laugh takes away all of Seungcheol’s care in the world. Everytime he’d visit him, the world shuts and all he could see is Jeonghan.

_He wanted more of him._

“Can I kiss you?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan, although taken aback, nodded and giggled, “I was beginning to think you’d never ask, my Lord.”

“Just call me by my name.” he said. “I do believe we’re close enough to do that, am I right?”

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan breathed out. The older man felt chills running up his spine when he heard it. “Seungcheol.” he called again, as if testing how the name rolls of his tongue.

Seungcheol could not hold back then, he leaned forward and captured Jeonghan’s lips with his own. Jeonghan was intoxicating.

Seungcheol noticed the latter’s impatience and he tried to suck off his tongue, “No, Jeonghan. Slowly. We’ll do this slowly.” he breathed out against the other’s lips. He locked their lips again, savoring how Jeonghan tastes.

Jeonghan places his hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder then runs it down his chest and to his stomach, feeling the other’s taut muscle. Seungcheol growled as the other’s hand lingered on his torso and he broke the kiss. He pulled back, pushed Jeonghan down so his back hits the pillows then Seungcheol exposes one of his shoulder only to halt when he saw a fresh and livid bruise on the other’s shoulder. “What is this..” he asked.

“My Lo-- I mean, Seungcheol, please don’t pay attention to that.” and he tries to distract him by kissing him again. But Seungcheol pulled away even more. He tugged on Jeonghan’s robe, exposing the other’s ivory skin underneath and Jeonghan looked beautiful if it weren’t for brutal purple lesions scattered across his torso. “Who did this to you..” Seungcheol is shaken to his core. _Who dare hurt his Jeonghan?!_

“My Lord, please.. it’s… it’s normal.” Jeonghan said in a quiet voice.

Seungcheol could not believe what Jeonghan said. Normal?! In what way is this normal? His blood boiled. He wanted to kill someone.

“My Lord.. Seungcheol.. please calm down.” Jeonghan pleaded.

Seungcheol was overwhelmed. He stood up and wore his clothes. He glanced at Jeonghan once, then walked out of the room.

Jeonghan was left crying on his bed.

Somehow, Seungcheol abandoning him hurts more than when they physically abuse him.

\--

Jeonghan grew lonelier as each day pass by and still nothing from Seungcheol. He must have been disgusted seeing him like that.

Suddenly the door flung open revealing the person he most wanted to see.

“Seungcheol!” he exclaimed.

The older man walked in huge strides. “I--” Jeonghan was going to say something but Seungcheol beat him to it by pulling him in for a tight embrace. “I’m sorry.” Seungcheol said. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“It’s okay.. you’re here. That’s all that matters..” Jeonghan hugged him tighter.

“Don’t you want to know why I was away for a long time?” Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan released him from his hug and kissed him. “No..” he said in between kisses. “It doesnt matter.” then he tugged at Seungcheol’s clothes. “Just please stay with me.” He freed Seungcheol of the last of his garments.

Jeonghan slid his robe off, revealing his naked body underneath. He wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. The older man enveloping Jeonghan’s petite frame as he effortlessly lifted him and carried him to the bed. Seungcheol hovered on top of Jeonghan, taking in his beauty at its rawest form.

His heart stung seeing the fading bruises on Jeonghan’s body but he leaned in to press his lips on each one of them. From Jeonghan’s neck to his shoulder blade, down to his chest, to his side and to his stomach. Seugcheol kissed them all. “No one can hurt you anymore, Jeonghan.” he said as he stared at the other’s pale blue eyes. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I was away because I was securing your release.” Seungcheol said carefully, hoping it would make the other happy.

“What?” Jeonghan breathed out. “What? How?” his eyes were shaking in disbelief.

“It doesn’t matter how. Just trust me.” Seungcheol said and then he leaned in to kiss Jeonghan again.

Jeonghan clung onto Seungcheol as tears escaped his eyes. He roamed his hand all ove rhis body, eager to please him-- Eager to thank him.

Seungcheol took in one his nipples in his mouth and Jeonghan arched his back at the feeling of warmth. “Seungcheol..” he moaned and the olde rman could feel himself get harder everytime his name rolls off Jeonghan’s tongue.

He lowered his body, settling his torso in between Jeonghan’s thighs, snaking his hand to his behind. The latter froze, realizing what Seungcheol is about to do. “No.. my Lord.. I-- you don’t need to.” he said “I’m used to it.. I’m used to the pain.”

Seungcheol kissed his stomach, “It doesnt have to. Let me take care of you.” and with that he took Jeonghan’s length in his mouth and pressed a wet finger on his back entrance. Jeonghan gasped at the sensation. He’s never had it like this. Never had someone pleasure him- make him feel good.

“Ahh.. Seungcheol!” he exclaimed but covered his mouth to block the noises from coming out. He bit on his finger hard to suppress his moans. Seungcheol inserted another finger, stretching him and pressing on the muscles inside, making him wild with pleasure. Jeonghan grasps onto the sheet instead of Seungcheol’s hair. Overwhelmed, he pushed Seungcheol off, making him land on his back and Jeonghan straddled him. “No, Jeonghan.. let me.” Seungcheol said.

“No. I want to thank you. Please let me. This is the only way I know how.” he reached back to wrap his hand around Seungcheol’s length. Biting his lower lip, he lowered his hips down, taking in Seungcheol whole in one move.

The noble man threw his head back in utter gratification, moaning Jeonghan’s name. Eager to make his lord feel good, Jeonghan rocked his hips. Seungcheol could not take his eyes off of him. More than the physical pleasure, it’s seeing Jeonghan lost in pleasure that drives him to the brink of insanity.

He reached out to grab Jeonghan’s hips as he thrusted up, meeting the latter’s movement. Jeonghan cried out something incomplehensible as his moans rise a pitch higher with Seungcheol burying himself deeper inside him.

Seungcheol wanted to last longer.. to savor this moment.. but by the way Jeonghan’s taking him, he will not be able to hold back. He’s just so warm and tight and bewitching. Feeling himself near the edge, Seungcheol reached for Jeonghan’s cock and stroked it in time of their thrusts.

Jeonghan felt like his head would explode. He’s never experienced this. The way Seungcheol touches him, takes care of him and makes sure he’s feeling good, it’s all new to him. He never wanted this feeling to end.

Swamped with pleasure, Jeonghan came first, his cum gushing out and landing onto Seungcheol’s torso. With Jeonghan tightening evne more around him, Seungcheol reached his limit too. Jeonghan collapsed on top of him, spent and elated.

“You bought me?” came Jeonghan’s question.

“No. I’m freeing you. I don’t own you.” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan looked up at him, “But I belong with you.” to which, Seungcheol smiled. “Yes. Yes you do.” At that moment, Seungcheol wanted to tell Jeonghan he loves him, but he opted it would be much better to tell him after all these. So he held back the words.

\--

Jeonghan packed all of his things. He didn’t have much to start with so it didn’t take him long. He exited his room, thanking the Gods he’ll never have to see that scarlet-painted room ever again. He ran out, eager to meet with Seungcheol. He’s given him intructions on where to meet and what time, assuring him that he can go out since he’s no longer a slave to his master.

_Seungcheol freed him! He cannot believe it. Nobody owns him anymore! He’s his own!_

Thankfully, the place Seungcheol chose was not too far from the brothel. He got there in no time. He slid open the door but felt confused to find no one there. He stepped in, thinking Seungcheol might just be running a little late.

He clutched his bag against his body, excitement surging inside him. _He’s free!_

When the door slid open, he turned back swiftly but his heart fell when he saw the person he hated the most.

_“Master.”_

“You got here fast, slave. Eager, huh?” the man taunted him. “Too bad your lover’s never going to show up.”

“What?” Jeonghan’s bag fell to the floor. “Seungcheol.. where is he?!” he yelled.

“That Choi Seungcheol.. who does he think he is trying to buy you off? That good for nothing fool! He thinks he can buy you by just paying a hefty amount huh? He should have known there’s more to it than that!”

“Please.. please! Please let him go! Please! I’ll do anything. I’ll return to you. Just please don’t harm him.” Jeonghan begged, dropping to his knees, tears flowing ceaselessly from his eyes.

“You think it’s that easy?! Fools!” his master screamed. “He paid the ultimate price. He said he’ll free you no matter what. And he did.”

“No.. please no! Please!! I-- please just take me back! Please tell me he’s okay!” Jeonghan cried, clutching his chest.

“No, Jeonghan. It’s what he wanted. He paid for it. His life.. in exchange for yours.”

Jeonghan stopped crying. His world collapsing around him. _No!_

“I don’t understand why he wanted you so much. You’re nobody! You’re disgusting! Like your mother!”

Jeonghan remained immobile, still on his knees.

His master walked towards him and gave him a flask. “Here. Might as well end your suffering.” it’s poison.

Jeonghan stared at the metal flask on his hand. _Why did you leave me Seungcheol?_

He closed his eyes, shutting everything out. Seungcheol. All he sees is Seungcheol.

Jeonghan opens the flask and drinks the poison in one go. Dropping the flask to the ground, his falls back on his weight.

Then he heard his master laughed.

“You’re an even bigger fool!” he laughed so hard he’s gasping for air. Jeonghan, despite his now slurry vision, was confused. What did he mean?

“Bring him out!” the master commanded. And then suddenly, two men came rushing inside pulling Seungcheol with them.

Jeonghan’s eyes grew wide.

_Seungcheol?_

_He’s alive?_

“Jeonghan!” the older man cried out and with the master’s permission, Seungcheol was released and he came crawling towards Jeonghan, gathering him in his arms.

“You think it’s that easy, huh Yoon Jeonghan? To get out of my leash even after everything your mother has done to me. I waited years! Wasted them watching you grow! Everyday it kills me how much you remind me of her. So I waited. I waited for you to fall in love because I knew that’s the best time to strike. You were both so gullible, so blinded by your love for each other and it was so easy! It’s so easy to fuck you up the way your mother fucked me up. And nothign makes me happier than seeing you die in your stupid lover’s arms and him not being able to do anything to stop your slow death.” satisfied, the master left them both.

Jeonghan wanted to cry, to hug Seungcheol. To caress his face. But he couldn’t anymore. The poison has travelled down to his body and he’s paralyzed neck down. Seungcheol held him, crying, apologizing.

“Cheol…” Jeonghan managed to breathe out.

“Jeonghan.. shh.. don’t speak it’s going to be okay.” he cradled him in his arms.

“I’m sorry..” Jeonghan struggled to speak as he felt his tongue go numb with each passing second.

“It’s okay.. Jeonghan it’s okay. I’m here.”

Jeonghan wanted to tell Seungcheol how much he loves him. He wanted to. He forced his mouth to speak, but there was nothing. And when he felt his chest constrict. He knew death is near.

Seungcheol spotted the knife they used to free him of the rope. He laid Jeonghan gently onto the floor and went to get the knife. Returning to Jeonghan, he held his lvoer hand. “Jeonghan.. my love.. it’s okay. It’s okay. I’ll see you there. I’ll be with you.” he said as he gripped onto the knife.

He held Jeonghan’s hand so tight until Jeonghan drew his last breath.. Seungcheol brought the knife his stomach, took a deep breath and plunged it in.

He fell beside Jeonghan.

He should have said told he loved him.

He should have said sooner.

Seungcheol felt numb to the pain. For nothing will surpass the pain of feeling Jeonghan go limp in his arms.

Seungcheol held tight to Jeonghan’s hand.

And the last thing he remembered seeing was Jeonghan’s pale-blue eyes staring back at him.

_Wait for me, my love. I’ll go to you. Because wherever you are, I will follow._

**Author's Note:**

> KKEUT. I am cruel and horrible. I will accept the bricking. 
> 
> I had to hold back because this is really meant to be short. It actually turned out longer than i had expected. This is a little fast paced but i hope i kept the emotions raw. I also didnt focus much on the smut despite the concept, because i wanted to build more on their relationship and Seungcheol's desire to take care of Jeonghan. 
> 
> Anyways! That's that. It's a little vague i know, but i do write like this sometimes hahaha im sorryyyyy. Anyways if youve reached this far, i want to thank you for reading! 
> 
> PS: By the way, lyrics i used were Jeonghan's song Purple Rose.


End file.
